


aku m e r i n g i s

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Series: kata-kata yang tenggelam dalam tenggorokan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: Semuanya membuatmu meringis.





	aku m e r i n g i s

ini membuatmu meringis;  
semuanya yang kau tulis  
(atau, bahkan semua tulisan yang ada di lembaran tipis),  
hanya menyisakan sebuah tangis.


End file.
